As tolerances on process conditions in semiconductor device processing environments continue to narrow, the demand for improved process monitoring systems continues to increase. One monitoring approach includes spectroscopic analysis of spectral signatures, irradiance, and/or radiance over an extended wavelength range, such as deep UV (˜100 nm) to mid IR (˜10 μm) from a single light source beam. Current methods utilize multiple separate spectrograph units and sequential measurements to effectively cover such a broad spectral range. It would be desirable to provide a system to allow for very wide band spectrograph monitoring within a single simultaneous measurement time frame.